


Supper bleached blondy-blond

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Sauli responsible for the blondness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supper bleached blondy-blond

“Fuck! Adam, would you stop moving so much?” Sauli said wrinkling his nose at the whiff of hard chemical smell that just burned his nose strings again.

 

“Sorry! But it’s itchy!” Adam whined lifting a hand to his head only to be slapped away.

 

“It always is!” Sauli responded looking in the mirror at Adam’s reflection, he was more nervous than he cared to admit. “I thought you were used to it by now.”

 

Adam sneaked a pinky into his sides to quickly scratch a piece of itchy skin. “The black one doesn’t itch as much.” He responded looking back up at Sauli in the mirror.

 

“I still say you should have waited to go home at your hairdresser, I don’t have the least bit idea of what I’m doing, or if this is even going to work!” Sauli said but continued to brush the dye into Adam’s rich black hair.

 

“Of course you know! You’ve always been dyeing yourself.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know what I was doing there either, I just got lucky every time. Besides if I ended up a stupid color I would just shave it off and wait two weeks for it to grow back again. You would still love me if I was bald, but I don’t think your fans would take too kindly of it!” Sauli explained smiling at the mental imagine of Adam bald.

 

“Don’t be so sure… you, bald—I might just not like it.” Adam said scrunching his nose. It earned him a particularly hard pull of hair and a playful growl. “But don’t worry baby. It’s the dye you use to get silver hair, so that means it’s powerful enough to take the black out and give me a nice shade of brown. And if I don’t like it I’ll just go back to black.” He smiled up at Sauli tilting his head back to actually see him.

 

“Adam! You’ll get all messy. Just wait a minute I’m almost done.”

 

Adam licked his lips at the sight of his topless, steaming hot boyfriend. “Kiss me first.” Adam never had to as twice for a kiss, Sauli carefully bend over, trying not to touch the part of hair that he already dyed and sealed their lips.

 

 

“All right, you’re done! Now we got to wait thirty minutes and then I’ll wash you.” Adam turned around on the chair to see Sauli cleaning up, it was really hard to have to sit still while his gorgeous lover massaged his scalp and brushed his groin against his back. He always had that concentrated look on his face like he was disarming a bomb. It was just too precious, he wished he would have taped it, he wished he would have let Sauli dye his hair before.

 

“So… what are we going to do for thirty minutes?” Adam said grabbing his lover’s waist and pulling him down in his lap.

 

“Adam!” Sauli giggled and then raised an eyebrow as he felt a familiar bulge under his thighs. “We can’t mess around, you’ll get everything messy and the hotel manager will yell at us again!” He already complained about the noises a few nights ago. He never thought they would spend so much time in Cabo stuck in a hotel. Stupid weather.

 

“Well can’t you put something on my head?” Adam said already sucking on the skin of Sauli’s neck, enjoying the saltines from the sea water and sweat, they only had nice weather yesterday and they enjoyed it… a lot.

 

“Umm, I think we have some of that foil thing, whatever you call it.” Sauli freed himself from Adam and walked out of the room, coming back with a roll of aluminum foil.

 

“You trying to make me look like a martian?” Adam tried to get off the chair but Sauli pushed him back down.

 

“If you want to get off this chair you’ll let me do this.” Sauli said already wrapping Adam’s locks in the foil.

 

“Hmm, we could try this chair, I could get you to sit on my cock, legs dangling out of my lap while trust up into you, making you beg and push down for more.” Sauli was getting used to Adam’s dirty mouth, but that didn’t mean he didn’t tremble at that tone.

 

He was trying his best to hold the moan in, but then he got a glimpse of Adam in the mirror and what came out instead was a loud laugh. “Oh fuck! I cannot believe you just said all that to me while looking this stupid!” Adam immediately got up catching Sauli before he could run away, lifting his skinny laughing finn over his shoulder and carrying him off to bed.

 

“I’m sorry!” Sauli said between giggles as Adam struggled to get his pants off. “You look like a fucking grandma!” He fell back into the ridiculously hilarious laughter. Adam frowned trying his best to look serious.

 

“Grandma, huh? You just earned yourself one serious fuck from one pissed off grandma!” Adam said turning Sauli around and roughly pulling his waist up.

 

“Uhm! Adam!” Sauli whined as Adam pulled insistently on his tight jeans, almost ripping them off of him, and squeezing his erection a bit in between. “Fuck!”

 

“What happened to grandma?” He moaned again as Adam managed to get both the jeans and the boxers off, leaving him with his slightly paler ass espoused. “Hmm, it’s a bitch you can’t tan nude here like you do at home.”

 

“I wanted to tan nude, but your possessiveness jealousy got in the way.” Sauli said between breaths.

 

“I told you, if you want a tanned ass, all you have to do is ask!” Adam ended the sentence by slapping one of Sauli’s cheeks, both a moan and a slapping noise echoing off the walls.

 

“Adam, no…” They don’t need another complaint; the dumb ass hotel manager might just tell the paparazzi where they are.

 

“Now, now. No bitching allowed.” Adam said and before Sauli realized he dipped a lube covered finger inside of him. Sauli immediately bit the pillow to stop himself from yelling at the sudden cold intrusion.

 

“You’re still open from this morning, you liked my tongue in here, huh?” Adam asked moving the finger around to find what he was looking for.

 

“Please… Adam!” Sauli moaned trying to back down on Adam. Adam complied and added another finger howling himself over Sauli to bite at the gauged earlobe.

 

“I just love touching you, everywhere, inside and out, I love the feel of your skin, the taste of it. Especially your lips.” Pant. “I want to kiss them, to suck on them and to taste your tongue until I take your breath away.” Sauli immediately turned around to lay on his back, pulling Adam into a hard kiss, each tasting the others unique flavor, occasionally stopping to bite lip and pull and suck the piece of flesh, like and animal, starved for action. Until Adam couldn’t take no more and he growled all the way down Sauli’s chest, biting the small bundled up nipple.

 

“Stop! Adam! I need, please… get inside me, stretch me. Let me feel you.” The demand was desperate enough to have Adam quickly coat his cock with shiny lube and press against his lover’s entrance. “Yes! Do it!” Adam thrusted as much as he could in, lifting Sauli’s legs over his broad shoulders to get better access and go deeper. “Oh fuck! Yes! Harder, more!” Sauli was a mess on words that didn’t tie together into prepositions, words that were foreign for Adam, but that’s how he always knew he was doing it right. That’s how he knew his lover was in ecstasy. He kissed Sauli again, gridded his face against the hard stubble hair around Sauli’s mouth, moaning as he felt him give in completely, letting Adam take anything from his body, letting him play every card he had, until Sauli’s shut eyes were tearing up. Adam licked the tear that felt out of the corner of the left eye, then thrusted hard back up into Sauli, practically folding him in two. He smiled when he felt Sauli’s nails dig into his back, that was the only warning Sauli could give him before slipping under his orgasm, coming as hard as always,.

 

Adam slowed down a bit after Sauli came down from the high, wiping his forehead and accidentally tipping off the foil hat he had on, but it didn’t matter to either of them anymore. Adam picked up back pace, while Sauli still tingled with the aftermath. When Adam came he grunted out loud and buried himself deep into his lover, leaning his forehead onto his chest.

 

“Fuck!” Adam said flopping down, all strength leaving his arms and legs. They lay like that for a few minutes, it was too hot and too sticky, but they didn’t mind, it was cozy and Adam loved staying inside Sauli even after he came.

 

“Oh. My. Fuck!” He buzzingly heard Sauli say and struggle to get out from under him.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Adam! Get up, now!” Adam let himself be moled to his feet by Sauli, then led to the bathroom.

 

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked tiredly as Sauli practically threw him in the shower. He knew he probably smelled like hell but he didn’t think Sauli would mind it that much.

 

“Fuck Adam! I’m so sorry!” Sauli said frantically as lifted himself on his toes to spray water in Adam’s head. Adam automatically closed his eyes while Sauli washed away they gooey dye.

 

“What? Did we let it in for too long? Can you see the color?” Adam wasn’t really panicked, he could handle any weird shade of brown until they get back to L.A. to his hairdresser.

 

“Yeah, shit! You’re going to kill me!”

 

Adam snorted. “Come on, it can’t be that bad, what shade of brown is it? Does it look like shit?” Adam said and giggled, but Sauli just stared in awe.

 

“It’s not brown…” Sauli said biting his lip. His face looked like he was deciding between really loving it or going to puke.

 

“Huh? It didn’t work? Is it still black?” Sauli reached a hand and ran it through his wet hair, then down Adam’s cheek.

 

“I’m really sorry, baby. But it’s… blond.” Adam frowned, he never managed to get the black out until he got blond before.

 

“You mean like your blond, or just dirty blond?”

 

Sauli looked worried again. “Neither?”    




 

“Sauli, just tell me, I  promise you I won’t get mad!” Adam said running his own hand through it, it felt normal, at least it wasn’t burned.

 

“It’s like… blond… supper bleached blondy-blond!” Sauli busted out, a tone away from laughter.

 

“Oh.” Adam stood still for a minute, trying to prepare himself for however he might look, he had the whole orange blond a long time ago, but he didn’t really enjoyed it. He slowly passed Sauli and got out of the shower, he stepped in front of the mirror and wiped the steam off.

 

He had to blink twice, then once more because the color was unbelievable, it was neatly applied, no darker shades, no streaks, it was all just one whole beautiful platinum blond color. He turned around and stared at his naked boyfriend with huge eyes.

 

“I fucking love it!” Sauli let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> It was done in under two hours, so it's not that great! But feel free to comment! <3


End file.
